The Offer
by A11y50n
Summary: After a bad day where things could have ended very differently, Jane has a proposition for Kurt.
1. Chapter 1

The Offer 2

"C'mon Jane, answer your phone." Kurt muttered

Kurt was standing outside Jane's safe house, he'd been there for about 30 minutes and the weather wasn't great, there was a fine rain which was more annoying than an actual downpour in his opinion. He had a key to her place but he didn't want to use it straight away. He knew she was tired and the fact that she was grazed and another bullet nearly ended her life, if it was just a couple of inches to the left then he would be burying her. The look in her eyes when she realised how close it was would haunt him. They got the bad guys and he'd insisted on her getting checked out and surprisingly she did without any complaints. He couldn't go with her to the hospital as he had to interrogate the suspects; it sucked being the boss sometimes. He ordered Zapata to go with her. He hoped he would make it to the hospital before she was discharged but as luck would have it he received her text just as he was about to gather his things.

"I'm fine, just a graze like I said. I'm going home."

He could still remember the text. By the time he got to her place, he calculated that she would have been back at her place for around 20 minutes. He could hear her phone every time it rang. He didn't want to leave a message, he needed to make sure that she was ok, and there was a look in her eyes that he didn't like when their eyes met after the near miss. He hated her voicemail recording:

"Leave a message."

He was getting frustrated with the same message, even though he knew it wouldn't change he was hoping she would pick up. He finally made the decision to enter her home; it would be worth her wrath just to make sure that she was ok. He would never forgive himself if he didn't go in and check and it's not as if he would be getting any sleep otherwise so his choices were limited, sleepless night or Jane's wrath. Jane's wrath it is he thought as he pulled out his copy of her key.

He pushed the key in and slowly opened the door. He drew his gun and started to clear the ground floor. He cautiously made his way up the stairs clearing each room as he went. The last room would be her bedroom, well the bathroom which was off of her bedroom. Oh crap, he thought, if she was having a nice relaxing bath and he barged in he would be black and blue for a couple of weeks. It was worth it to make sure she was fine he thought. He pushed her bedroom door open slowly and thankfully the light was on but he was shocked by what he saw. Jane had just stepped out of her bathroom with a towel, a short towel wrapped around her and drying her hair with another. She was shocked to see him there.

"Kurt?"

He knew he had a sheepish look on his face but he couldn't help it.

"Hey…this is technically your fault you know."

Jane raised her eyebrows at this.

"Really? Are you going to explain why or are you just going to shoot me?"

At his perplexed look she indicated his gun and he hastily holstered it.

"Sorry about that but if you actually answered your phone…"

"I was in the shower!"

"I've been outside for 30 minutes thinking all these horrible things that may have happened to you…"

"So you waited half an hour to see what may have happened?"

"Look, don't try and use logic on me. I wasn't going to just enter after one non answered call I'm not completely insane."

Another raised eyebrow.

"I was only in the shower for like ten minutes!"

"So why didn't you answer my calls?"

"Look, I didn't hear them ok. You could have waited a couple of minutes more…"

"What time is it Jane?"

"Well I left the hospital at around 9:45, Zapata dropped me off by 10:15 so it is 10:30 at the latest…"

"Try 11:15!"

"Oh please!"

Kurt took his cell out and showed her the time she was shocked that she dropped the towel that she was drying her hair with.

"He…he…he, I guess I should be lucky that you didn't call the whole NYO here to see what had happened to me shouldn't I?"

"We need to work on your voicemail message by the way. I just wanted to check on you and see how you're doing."

"I'm fine!"

"Jane, today… today was a close call. It could have ended every differently…"

"It didn't."

Kurt walked towards Jane and stopped in front of her.

"Jane I needed to see that you're ok."

Kurt waited for her to say something and when it became apparent that she wasn't going to he sighed in defeat.

"Do you need anything?" Kurt asked

He watched as she opened her mouth to say something then it seemed as if she changed her mind. He could see that she was debating something within her own mind so he just stood there waiting for her to come to a decision. He didn't have to wait too long. He watched as she closed her eyes, when she opened them he saw the clarity within them. She locked eyes with him. She took a breath and stood up straighter.

"I need you Kurt."

Kurt kept his eyes on hers but he saw out of the corner of his that her hand moved to the top of the towel, where the knot was and undid it. The towel fell to the floor.

"Please stay."

He never looked away from her eyes, her very expressive eyes. He saw everything he wanted to in those gorgeous green emeralds. His never moved south, not for one second. In fact his moved to her bed. He walked around her towards her bed and was back in front of her a few seconds later.

"Arms up!" Kurt demanded

She remained as she was. This didn't deter Kurt he simply placed the t-shirt over her head and pulled it down over her shoulders, her arms were still by her side, there was no way that he was going to thread her arms through the sleeves no matter how much he wanted to. He stepped closer to her and placed a kiss to her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

With that Kurt left. Jane didn't let the first tear fall until she heard the front door close. She offered herself to him and he literally walked out. That told her everything she needed to know. She thought they both felt the same way but after what just happened or not happen as the case may be, obviously it was just one sided on her part. She put her arms through the sleeves and went to bed and the tears continued to fall all night.

As soon as he shut the front door he was on the phone on the way to his car.

"We need to talk. Its urgent!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jane got to work at her usual time, she was tempted to call in sick but that would be too obvious and the last thing she needed was Patterson and Zapata coming to check on her, she wouldn't put it past herself to spill everything to those two so the best course of action was to carry on as normal so that's why she was at the office just after 5 am. She left her bag by her desk and went to the gym. She completely ignored Weller's office so she didn't notice what was going on inside. 10 km on the treadmill, several sets of weights and sparing with a few agents later she was back in the bullpen freshly showered. It was still early, 7 am but the rest of the team were there. She sat at her desk, again still ignoring Weller's office, and then she was surrounded by the rest of the team. She looked at them.

"So?" asked Patterson

"So what?" replied Jane

"What's going on?" Tasha asked

"With….?" Jane responded

"Seriously he didn't even tell you?" asked Patterson

"Who didn't tell me what?" Jane asked even though she had a pretty good idea who the 'who' was.

The fact that they all, including Reade, raised their eyebrows at her answer didn't fool them although for some reason they didn't call her out on it.

"Weller didn't tell you about his meeting with Hirst?" supplied Reade

At this Jane spun around quickly and sure enough Kurt was in his office with Hirst but it didn't seem to be a productive meeting. Kurt was sitting behind his desk while Hirst was pacing the office and the usually unflappable director didn't seem to be unflappable anymore. Hirst caught Jane's eye and paused in what she was saying then carried on after a few seconds. The other members of the team saw this exchange and were puzzled by it. When Jane turned back around the other three were speculating what was going on in that office.

"Isn't that the same suit Kurt was wearing yesterday?" asked Patterson

"Yeah, you're right." Stated Reade

"So he didn't go home last night?" asked Zapata

"Well he must have left to go see Jane last night." Declared Patterson

Jane startled at that comment.

"Huh?"

"Oh c'mon, everyone knows that Weller would check up on you if you've been injured or near enough. Whereas the rest of us may get a call…"

"Wait, hold up, you get calls?" asked Reade

Patterson and Zapata both looked at him startled.

"You don't?" they both replied in unison

"Ok, I don't know how to feel about that…I…I mean I get a text…"

"What does it say?" asked Patterson

"It usually says 'you good?'"

"And what do you reply?" asked a curious Zapata

"'Yeah'"

The three female members of the team looked at each other and smothered their smirks although not quick enough for Reade not to see.

"What?"

"What 'what'?" said Zapata

"Don't try your female tricks on me. What was that look for?"

Zapata and Jane both looked at Patterson for her to explain.

"Well, it seems that seeing as both you and Weller are men of few words so what would be the point of calling you to say literally a couple of words when …texting would probably be better for both of you?"

They watched as Reade thought this through and agreed with Patterson's insights. The three didn't look at each other again just in case they were caught again but they each had a smile on their face.

"So, what's up with you?" Zapata asked Jane

"Huh?"

"You look tired, didn't you sleep last night?"

No I didn't, I couldn't stop crying all night because I offered myself to Kurt and he couldn't get out of my place fast enough thought Jane.

"Not really." Jane responded

"Well hopefully today will be a quiet day and we can catch up with our paperwork!" declared Reade

"Thank you so much for jinxing us! Now we're going to have an all nighter and we'll probably get injured. Better have your 'yeah' response to Weller's text ready, we wouldn't want you to keep him waiting, he's not very patient!"

"Ha ha, you're so funny, NOT!"

They all got back to their desks and started the dreaded paperwork.

They worked steadily for hours; each would take a turn to go on a coffee run. Twelve o'clock came around and Zapata, Reade and Patterson went out for lunch, Jane declined their invitation, she was happy with coffee. Patterson was going to argue but Zapata pulled her away. When they returned they had brought her her favourite triple chocolate muffin.

"Have they had a break yet?" Zapata asked indicating Weller and Hirst with her head

Jane looked up and towards the office and shook her head, again she made eye contact with Hirst and it was a little disconcerting. About an hour later there was a delivery to the office from a local restaurant. The four members of the team watched as the two in the office took a break for some sustenance but it was a quick break then they got back to whatever they were discussing.

Around 4 pm Patterson came out from her lab wanting a distraction so she sidled up to their desks and they in turn were ready to take it easy. Reade had just turned to get involved when director Hirst opened the door.

"Agent Reade can you please join us."

"Who me?" asked a confused Reade

"As far as I'm aware, you are the only Agent Reade in this office correct?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Then why are you not making your way into this office?"

Reade looked at the ladies and they all looked confused. Reade walked towards the office where the director was still waiting. Once he was inside he sat on the other side of the desk, opposite Kurt, director Hirst was still standing. The others didn't even try to be subtle they openly stared at the scene in front of them. It looked like Kurt was just sitting while the director was talking. They knew something significant was said because Reade's head snapped back to Kurt and he looked surprised. Then they saw Reade shake his head in disagreement then fold his arms like he was sulking. Jane, Patterson and Zapata all exchanged looks and wondered what could be going on. Work was forgotten, they were more interested in what was going on in Weller's office. They saw the three seem to go back and forth over something, the director looked frustrated, Kurt looked determined and Reade looked as if he wanted to be anywhere else. They must have felt the ladies eyes on them but Kurt never reacted, he never looked at them once whereas Reade caught Jane's eyes once and the director's gaze landed on Jane yet again. She was starting to get a little paranoid. Did Kurt report her to Hirst she wondered?

The talk continued in the office then eventually it seemed as if Reade capitulated and Kurt placed a small stack of papers in front of him and Reade was going to sign the last page when Kurt stopped him, something which Director Hirst did not like, Reade and Kurt both looked determined but Kurt won that battle, director Hirst threw her arms up in the air in frustration and Reade began to read every page. He seemed to ask questions as he made his way through the ample stack of papers. Things seemed to be crossed out, changed and moved. Once Reade had finished with a sheet he would pass it to the director who would check it and if she okayed it she would pass it to Kurt who would amend the original document on his computer. If the director didn't agree with said changes then it would go back and forth until an agreement was met. Eventually another stack of papers was placed in front of Reade who read them again and at the end Zapata, Patterson and Jane watched as Reade signed something. When the director walked to the door the three outside assumed that was the end of whatever was going on but they were wrong. The door opened.

"Ms Doe can you please join us?"

It was phrased as a question but everyone knew that it was an order. Jane didn't glance back at her teammates as she made her way to the office. She entered and took the seat next to Reade in front of Kurt, who she was still avoiding looking at.

"I'm sure you and the rest of this team are wondering what is going on well it started last night when agent Weller here called me at close to midnight and told me there was something urgent that we needed to talk about and it HAD to be in person."

Jane then looked at Kurt who had his usual stoic expression on his face so she couldn't read him. The director carried on.

"Assistant Director Weller…"

Jane noticed that even Kurt winced at the tone.

"…informed me that he wanted to step down as Assistant…"

"WHAT?!" said Jane as she stood up, she turned to look at Kurt "Are you INSANE? Why would you want to step down? You're a great Assistant Director…" she then turned to Reade, leaned over and slapped his arm "And you, what did you do? Did you talk him out of it? You know he's a good boss! We've all needed and appreciated his help when we've had issues, especially you!"

Outside the office…

"What could have happened for Jane to be so…so…so agitated?" asked Patterson

"I have no idea. Weller and Reade are braver than I thought to risk the wrath of Jane. Which one of us is going to be called into the office next?"

Back inside the office…

"Why especially agent Reade Ms Doe?"

Jane turned to look at the director.

"Reade had issues when the case about Coach Jones collapsed and Well… erm Assistant Director Weller helped Rea… agent Reade get through it."

The director looked like she wanted to argue with Jane as if she knew more about what happened than they assumed.

"Riiiiiight!" said the director in a disbelieving tone "Anyway as I was saying before I was interrupted, Assistant Director Weller wanted to step down and become a member of your team again…"

"Are you CRAZY, so not only do you want to step down from a job that you're great at, you want to step down not to team leader but even further down so you're just one of us? Did you hit your head on your way home last night? Were you mugged? How does this make any sense?"

"Well the reason for the change is in fact you Ms Doe!"

Jane stared at the director for the longest time until she realised what she was doing.

"Excuse me?" said Jane

"You are the reason for the change that Assistant Director Weller wants."

Jane didn't or couldn't look at Kurt, at least not right then so she looked at Reade instead and didn't find any answers there as Reade was avoiding her gaze. She finally looked at Kurt and he wasn't giving anything away.

"Why?" she whispered

With his eyes still on hers he told her.

"Because you are not and never will be a dirty little secret." He watched as tears welled in her eyes. He watched as she fought to stay in control. He knew she understood what he was telling her without actually saying the words due to the present company.

"We don't know when we will eliminate Sandstorm and I am no longer willing to wait to start a relationship with you until that happens. The bureau has strict rules about… romantic relationships with those in your chain of command so therefore I cannot be the Assistant Director or Team Leader as that would make me your superior, in the and only in the eyes of the bureau, which means we could not be more than friends so the logical thing to do was to stand down and become a member of the team."

"Kurt…" whispered Jane as one tear escaped

She didn't know how long they carried on looking at each other but the throat clearing put an end to the gazing.

"Yes, as …gallant as that is there is a problem."

Jane looked towards the director in question.

"I refuse to accept his …decision."

"Good! You shouldn't, he's the best Assistant Director that you've had apart from Mayfair."

"Jane." Said Kurt

"I agree." Said the director "That's why we've come to a compromise."

Jane was a little weary when she heard this, she looked at Kurt, who gave nothing away then she looked at Reade because she remembered seeing him sign something.

"What did you do?" accused Jane

Reade held up his hands in surrender.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea and it kept Kurt as Assistant Director which I thought you would be happy with as neither one of use wants him to give up his job. Am I right?"

"What idea?"

Kurt cleared his throat and Jane turned back to look at him.

"Well, the director came up with the idea of Reade being your line manager so even if I'm still the Assistant Director I wouldn't be your immediate superior so there wouldn't be a conflict of interest so to speak."

Jane took in the information and just sat there, the other three just looked at each other until Jane came out of her daze.

"So what does that entail?" asked Jane

"Well, it means that I will be carrying out your quarterly evaluations so there's no hint of impropriety and if you have any other concerns you are to go through me and I will inform the relevant person." Explained Reade

"Is that it?"

"No, there are a couple more stipulations." Added the Director

"Which are…?"

"Well first of all there will not be any public displays of affection in the office from 0700 to 1800. Secondly, if this doesn't seem to work then we'll revisit the Assistant Director stepping down, deal?"

"Deal." Agreed Jane

"Deal." Agreed Kurt

"Are you ok with this Reade?" asked Jane

"Seriously? This is going to be easy. On your very worst day you're three times better than the worst person in this office! Your evaluations are only a formality."

"Just one more thing Ms Doe…"

"Yes?"

"The time is 1805!"

Jane looked at Kurt who in return was looking at her with a smile on his face which she reciprocated. She watched as he stood up and walked around his desk towards her, he held out his hand and she placed hers in his and allowed him to pull her up. His left arm went around her waist and his right hand went into her hair and they kissed.

Outside both Zapata and Patterson stood up when they saw Kurt hold out his hand and Jane put hers in his. Patterson had grabbed Zapata's arms and was currently cutting off the circulation to it in anticipation of what was about to happen.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" squealed Patterson when they saw the kiss

Zapata just had a smile on her face. Both moved to the office and didn't bother knocking.

The kiss ended and then their other senses kicked in, mainly their hearing, they could hear the clapping and whistling going on in the bullpen, they were still looking at each other when the celebratory noises invaded their moment, they smiled at each other and Jane blushed when they heard the clapping and whistling and buried her head in Kurt's neck which made him laugh. The next thing they knew they were being hugged by Patterson. Tightly. Zapata just held out her hand and Reade reluctantly pulled out a chocolate bar (they didn't bet money anymore) and placed it in her hand.

"Damn Zapata, how do you do it?" asked Reade

"When you've got skills, you've got skills!"

Reade rolled his eyes.

"Guys, this is great, congratulations!" squealed Patterson

"Hey Patterson do you want to share this chocolate bar with me?" called Zapata

Weller threw her grateful look then turned to look at Jane.

"So, would you like to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night?"

The smile on Jane's face was worth it. She reached up and wound her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Definitely!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

They made their way back to Jane's safe house and neither could stop smiling, from the moment of the kiss to the locker-room, to the SUV and finally to the safe house the smiles seemed to be a permanent fixture. Kurt was going to order something for their dinner but they only made it to Jane's couch where they sat and just made out. It was great not having to hide their feelings anymore. At one point Jane was getting frustrated with the way they were sitting, sideways to the back of the couch, so she took matters into her own hands and moved so she was sitting on his lap, straddling him really, not that Kurt minded judging by the wide smile on his face. Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to explore his mouth. By the time the exploration had finished, only temporarily, it was after 11 closer to midnight.

"Sorry, we should have ordered earlier." Said Kurt

Jane was still smiling.

"No worries, I'm happy with what I had!"

Her grin was infectious and Kurt chuckled.

"I should head back to my place."

Jane sat up.

"What? Why? I just thought you would…we would…" said Jane as she indicated upstairs with her head

Kurt wrapped his arms around her waist and looked into her eyes to explain his thought process.

"No because we're going to do this right. I'm going to take you out to a nice restaurant, we're going to have a nice meal, I'll try and impress you with my knowledge of wine while you impress me with ordering in fluent French or whatever language depending on where we go. Then I'll take you dancing. I'll enjoy holding your body close to mine while we sway to the music then we'll walk hand in hand back here where I'll kiss you goodnight…"

"Kurt…" Jane interrupted "I don't need all of that…"

"Jane, you may not _**need**_ it but you _**deserve**_ it and I want to do this right."

"But…"

Kurt leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"No buts. I really have to go now."

Jane huffed but reluctantly got off of his lap and walked him to the door.

"Well, sweet dreams I suppose…" Kurt became a little weary when he saw her impish look and he was right to be so. She stepped up to him and kissed him in a way that made his mind stop functioning. When Jane pulled away she loved the dazed look on his face.

"I hope that keeps you satisfied tonight Weller!"

It took him a few seconds to reply much to Jane's delight.

"Oh it will, plus I'm an expert on fantasising about you!"

Kurt's comment made Jane smirk.

"I have some pretty intense fantasies about you, you know?"

"Mmmmm, maybe we'll have to share and compare one day?"

Jane was going to respond when a thought came to her and her facial expression lost all teasing markers and was replaced by confusion.

"What's wrong Jane?"

"Hmmm? I was just thinking…do you have a fire extinguisher at your place?"

Kurt was confused at the weird question.

"Ummm, no, not anymore. I gave mine to Sarah, I wanted Sawyer to have a fighting chance of surviving with Sarah's cooking!"

Jane pushed Kurt's shoulder at the remark and rolled her eyes which made him smile.

"Why?" asked Kurt

"Well I'll have to buy two now, one for here and one for your place."

"Huh?" said a perplexed Kurt

Jane had a smirk on her face that made Kurt weary again.

"Well, when we eventually do…you know…" Jane began with an exaggerated waggle of her eyebrows "considering our explosive chemistry not to mention the slow burn we've had, we're going to be on fire and it's just basic health and safety to have an extinguisher nearby…!"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sobered a little.

"Ha, speaking of 'you know'… maybe it will be best not to get your hopes up…"

Jane raised her eyebrows in question.

"…just in case the reality doesn't live up to the fantasies." Kurt finished quietly as he blushed

Jane chuckled at this and tightened her arms around his neck bringing her closer to him.

"Kurt, I'm not worried about any aspect of our…'bedroom times', do you know why?"

Kurt couldn't speak, she was weaving a spell around him, and all he could do was shake his head.

"Well…" Jane began but paused to trace his lower lip with her tongue which caused him to groan "…best case scenario, we're going to need the fire extinguishers because the combination of us two together will be like spontaneous combustion…"

"Great, no pressure." Snarked Kurt

Jane carried on as if he didn't say anything.

"…worst case scenario our first time will be nice…" at which point Kurt winced, no one wanted any intimate times to be 'nice' "and think of all the fun ways we can teach other what we like. I'm pretty sure that you're a quick study and as far as I remember you came in the top 5 of your graduating class at Quantico…" she ignored his look of surprise "…so that means you've proved that you have a lot of…" a kiss to his lips then she sucked on his bottom lip "stamina…" she heard him gulp "…you're a quick study…" she pressed her body right against his "…and I know you're a perfectionist…" she bit then sucked on his ear lobe which caused him to shudder and she felt every movement "…and you'll want to make sure that everything is perfect…" a kiss to his chin "…plus you're favourite sayings are 'practice makes perfect' and please have no doubt that I'm going to love 'practicing' with you…" sucking on his bottom lip again "…and 'if at first you don't succeed then try," a kiss to his chin "try" a kiss to his pulse point on his neck that turned into her sucking on it which resulted on another gulp from Kurt " and try again', rest assured Kurt that I will have no problems trying things with you again and again and again, in fact it will be my pleasure!" then a sensual kiss to his lips "are we clear?" she leaned back slightly to look into his stunned eyes to see him nod his head.

"Good! Plus remember how …athletic I am and how…flexible!" another waggle of her eyebrows caused Kurt to chuckle

"I really need to go now before anything else happens but I almost forgot…"

Jane now had the perplexed look on her face and she wasn't ready for his quick reflexes when he lifted her up, she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and he spun them so she had her back to the door and he proceeded to lean her against the door and he plundered her mouth so thoroughly that she was left whimpering when he was finished. He lowered her back to the floor and placed a kiss to her temple.

"Lock the door behind me!"

He was on the other side of the door waiting to hear her lock the door when he heard her mutter "damn one fire extinguisher at each place will not be enough!" which made him smile as he went to his SUV.

The next day Kurt picked her up and when she entered the SUV they smiled and reached for the other and shared a quick kiss.

"So the restaurant tonight, that is totally not necessary, is it causal, fancy or really fancy?" asked Jane

Kurt looked at her briefly as he was driving.

"Why?"

"Well, I have suitable clothes for 'casual' but I'll need to use my lunchbreak for 'fancy' and 'really fancy' plus I'll need…help."

"First of all you'll look perfect to me regardless of what you wear…"

He felt and when he turned, saw her glare "…and secondly I'll say it's 'fancy' to 'really fancy', I'll be wearing a suit and tie if that helps?"

He watched as she was shocked by his declaration of what he was going to wear but he saw her nod her head.

They held hands in the elevator up to the office and broke apart just before the doors opened. He placed a kiss to her temple which was technically allowed seeing as it was 6:00 am. Jane went to the gym and Kurt to his office.

Kurt looked up at the loud squeals that emanated from the bullpen and he saw Jane looking totally scared with Patterson and Zapata hugging her, he burst out laughing and looked to see Reade's sardonic look at him which made him laugh even more. Patterson was actually jumping up and down while still attached to Jane, the look she threw him promised retribution but it was totally worth it.

Jane came back with a number of bags, he knew one was from a famous lingerie store as she took a picture of the bag and sent it to him with the caption 'will you or will you not find out what is in this bag tonight?'

Kurt had a meeting across town and drove there soon after the ladies arrived back.

Patterson came rushing to Jane in the early afternoon, she was wringing her hands.

"Patterson? What's the matter?"

Patterson looked pale, paler than normal and she seemed stressed. Zapata and Reade gathered around.

"It's Kurt, he was in an accident. We were talking, he was asking about the evidence from the Turner case and then I heard the squeal of tires and a loud crash. I called the paramedics and told them his location luckily his cell was still active and I could trace it…"

"What's the location?" demanded Jane

Patterson told her and they all ran out of the office to get to Kurt. There was no discussion; it was unanimous that Zapata should drive as she would get them there the fastest. They arrived just as the paramedics were lifting Kurt out of the crushed SUV. Thankfully Kurt was always a stickler for safety and was wearing his seatbelt because the wreck that they saw all caused their hearts to skip a beat because they knew it was a close call; it seemed as if his SUV was hit from three sides, he was lucky to be alive. Jane and Patterson rushed to the hospital while Zapata and Reade took control of the scene. Jane kept Reade and Patterson up-to-date with Kurt's condition. After numerous tests Kurt was released as long as he went home to rest. Jane and Patterson helped him back to his apartment where Jane helped him change into much more comfortable clothes. While Jane was helping Weller, Reade and Zapata had found the reason for the crash and they were on their way to his apartment after picking up food for everyone.

It turned out that some hacker thought it would be fun to mess with the traffic lights but he wasn't that smart as he was doing via a live feed and when others saw the crash they turned him in straight away. The team stayed for a couple of hours. Once they left Jane was adamant that Kurt should rest in bed, she made sure he took his pain medication. She helped him to his bedroom and pulled his sweatpants down then helped him sit on the side of the bed while she bent down to remove the sweatpants from his legs and helped him lay down on the bed.

"Are you staying?" Kurt asked hopefully

"Of course, I need to make sure you actually follow the doctor's orders and rest!"

Kurt smiled. He watched as Jane went to his hamper and picked out a shirt that he wore the previous day, with her back to him she began to undress and took her top and bra off and put his shirt on then she removed her trousers. When she turned around she saw his stunned look and misinterpreted it.

"Sorry, I don't have anything to sleep in and …"

"NO! I don't mind you using my shirt; in fact it's one of my fantasies…"

"Seriously? Me wearing your shirt?"

"Oh yeah! There's something about seeing you in my shirt and only my shirt. It's the dream that we've been 'together' and instead of you putting your own clothes back on you put my shirt on as if you're going to be staying for a while…"

"Well at least half of your fantasy will be coming true."

"Yeah, sorry that our plans changed!"

"Hey, it may not be exactly what you planned but I did plan for us to end up in bed on our first date so I'm happy!"

Kurt chuckled. They settled down after Jane leaned over him and kissed him goodnight.

A couple of weeks later Kurt was fully recovered, he was already back at work on desk duty a few days before, as usual there was no rest for the wicked. They caught a case and solved a case and were busy with the paperwork but Kurt had to leave early to make his appointment for him to be cleared for field work so he told Jane they could finish the paperwork that night. Since his accident Jane stayed every night, they shared his bed and nothing more than a goodnight kiss happened. Upon Kurt's advice Jane picked up a few things from her place to make her stay at his place a little more easy. It should have been awkward but it wasn't. Kurt loved seeing her in his shirt. He never tired of it.

When Jane entered the apartment she stopped as soon as she entered there stood Kurt in a gorgeous suit by the dining table that was set as if they were in a restaurant.

"What? How? Why?" began Jane

Kurt smiled at his usually articulate girlfriend when she couldn't compose a full sentence.

"Well, I had these elaborate plans to woo you and they will happen but I got to thinking that maybe I was tempting fate. You know how I feel about you and I know how you feel about me and I'm a little paranoid that we'll never have 'the perfect first date' so I thought I'd change the order. So I've cooked a nice meal for us and we can dance here and make out on the couch."

Jane laughed as she went to hug him, they shared a brief kiss. Jane pulled back and looked into Kurt's eyes.

"Can I have a few minutes to freshen up?"

"Of course."

"Great! I'll be back in a few."

True to her word Kurt turned around a few minutes later to find Jane leaning on the bedroom doorframe in just his shirt from earlier and not all of the buttons were done up.

"Jane?" Kurt croaked

He watched as Jane made her way slowly towards him.

"Well, seeing as you decided to change up the order of our 'dates', I thought I could change the programme of this date."

At his perplexed look Jane elaborated while she played with his tie in a seductive manner.

"Well, I thought I'd have dessert first. Do you have any objections?"

Kurt swallowed a few times before he responded.

"N…n…no, not at all."

"Good!"

With that Jane turned her back and pulled Kurt along by his tie to their bedroom. Needless to say they ate their dinner much much later than originally planned but neither minded. Jane's prediction was correct, they were _**very**_ compatible.


	4. Chapter 4

The Offer

Chapter 4

Seventeen Months Later…

"You can't do that!" exclaimed Jane as she stormed into Patterson's lab.

Kurt followed her into the lab.

"I think you'll find that I can and I did!"

Patterson, Zapata and Reade looked at the two newcomers with confusion. They very rarely had any domestics in the office although in the last few weeks they were more frequent than since they publicly got together, the three couldn't figure it out. Jane walked to the opposite side of the lab as far away from Kurt as possible; he stopped just in the entrance and happened to be closest to Patterson and Zapata.

"Ok, what is the problem today?" asked Zapata with an eye roll

"Kurt is refusing to let me drink my triple chocolate brownie shake!"

Both Zapata and Patterson slapped Kurt's arms in solidarity with Jane; he shot Jane a sardonic look which made her smile.

"How could you Kurt?" Asked Patterson

"I even paid with my own money and he won't let me have it."

"Kurt!" cried an indignant Patterson.

Kurt raised his eyebrow and Jane had a shit eating grin on her face.

"Hold on." Said a pensive Zapata "This is Weller were talking about there has to be a reason. Since when does he treat Jane badly?"

"Seriously? Have you all forgotten the brownie incident of last year?" remarked Jane

"Oh c'mon! I asked you if you were going to eat the brownie and you said 'I'm not hungry'!" said an exasperated Kurt

"Exactly!"

"What do you mean 'exactly'?"

"I said I wasn't hungry, as in that specific moment I wasn't going to eat it, that doesn't translate to 'Kurt please eat MY brownie!'. I was going to have it later."

"I made it up to you anyway, I baked you a whole tray of brownies that you even said was better than the one I ate and I didn't even get any!"

"Ewww guys, TMI!" screeched Patterson

When everyone gave her a weird look she blushed and realised her mistake.

"Oh, oh, you were actually talking about not getting any brownies not about not getting anything else…that usually happens in the bedroom!" said a mortified Patterson

Zapata snorted and couldn't keep a straight face; Reade just looked as if his eyes were about to pop out of his head. Kurt blushed and Jane bit her bottom lip, something she knew drove Kurt mad, to keep the laughter in.

"Patterson, if I ever 'punish' Kurt in that way then I'll be punishing myself, why would I do that? He's very good; I have no complaints in fact…"

"OK, THIS IS NOT THE TIME OR PLACE OR MORE IMPORTANTLY THE AUDIENCE FOR THIS CONVERSATION! So can we please change the subject?" pleaded Reade

Kurt and Jane still had their eyes locked on the other; they both could see the humour in what just happened.

"Why don't you tell the team what you've had already and they can judge if I should give you this triple chocolate brownie shake."

At her incredulous look Kurt became smug. He knew she didn't want to share what she had consumed but she was fighting dirty and he was following her lead, she started it.

"No? Ok, I'll tell them. Well Jane felt like chocolate chip pancakes this morning so we had time and I made them. She was really hungry and she ate a dozen pancakes…"

"Ok, devil's advocate, if I'm hungry I can polish off quite a few pancakes." Declared Patterson

"Oh, I haven't finished yet. Then on our way in Jane just had to stop off for a deluxe triple hot chocolate with _**two**_ double chocolate muffins. This would be her _**third**_ shake and it is only 9:45!"

The other three slowly turned to face Jane and they saw her sheepish expression whereas Jane focussed on Kurt's smug one.

"Oh c'mon, is there any reason for Kurt to forbid me from drinking my shake?"

Patterson winced "N…no?"

Zapata was looking back and forth between the two.

"I don't know. I think there is something else going on here."

All three noticed the look that Kurt and Jane shared at that moment.

"Why do you say that?" asked Patterson

Zapata had a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well…" Zapata began by holding up one finger "Kurt isn't a caveman; he would never treat any woman like that let alone Jane." Finger number two went up "When have you ever known Kurt say 'no' to Jane? Never, because he can't!" Another finger was raised "lastly, Jane can take Kurt down…!"

"Hey!" interjected Kurt

"What? It's true!" declared Zapata

"I can hold my own!" replied Kurt

"Not for long." Muttered Zapata but it was heard by everyone.

Jane had a wide smile on her face, Reade and Patterson just looked anywhere but at Kurt and Kurt just scowled at Zapata.

"The only reason why you last longer than me is the fact that Jane doesn't try to seduce you."

"Oh please. At least I'm not easy!"

Reade and Patterson chuckled at this which incurred Kurt's wrath.

"Oh and what are you two chuckling at? I out last the both of you put together!"

"Yeah but I can erase her with a few clicks here and there, can you do that?" asked Patterson

"And I deliberately take it easy on Jane because even though I know she would be fine with me hitting her when sparring, we all know that you would want to 'spar' with me and I would end up with the same injuries as Jane and maybe even more."

Kurt scowled at Reade and Patterson in turn and missed the fist-bump between Jane and Reade. Zapata just carried on with her theory.

"So there must be a reason for Kurt to be this …"

"Suicidal?" supplied Reade

"…concerned. This is over protective Kurt not caveman Kurt!"

"How can you tell the difference?" asked Reade

"Haven't' you been listening? Caveman Kurt doesn't exist so he's being over protective but the question is why?"

The shared looked between the couple didn't go unnoticed by the others.

Zapata carried on speaking her thoughts out aloud.

"It's not as if Jane has to watch her weight, she burns off everything she eats with her workout regime both in the gym and bedroom."

"Tasha!" exclaimed Reade

"What? You think they just read when they go home?"

Reade face palmed himself, both Kurt and Jane were red.

"Exactly, anyway even if Jane put on 50 pounds Kurt would still look at her the same way so it's not that…"

Jane smiled at Kurt for the truth Zapata said.

"He would only get involved for health reasons but what could have changed in the last couple of weeks…?" speculated Zapata

Tasha kept on looking back and forth at the couple then she looked at Jane's midsection then slowly raised her eyes to Jane then turned to Kurt and saw the same look.

"REALLY?" squealed Zapata

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! THIS IS GREAT, EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" exclaimed Patterson

Reade was looking at everyone, he knew he missed something and was trying to figure it out. Both Jane and Kurt had ecstatic smiles on their faces. Patterson was hugging Kurt and Zapata went to hug Jane then they swapped. Once the hugging had stopped Reade needed answers.

"Erm, can someone, anyone please explain to me what just happened?"

The incredulous looks he received made him take a step back in retreat. Zapata turned to Kurt.

"And he's your second, really?"

Kurt shrugged his shoulders while Reade replied.

"Hey!"

"Ok, let's break it down for you, who does Kurt love?" asked Patterson

Reade rolled his eyes "Jane."

"At least you got that one right!" muttered Zapata

"So…" carried on Patterson ignoring Zapata …"who would Kurt love more than Jane?"

"NO ONE! He would never cheat on Jane!"

Patterson face palmed herself.

"Hey genius! Let me be a bit more direct, these two have been together for a while now, they're at it like rabbits and most importantly we're going to have a niece or nephew in around six months if my guess is correct!"

They all watched as Reade deciphered the clues.

"I swear if he still doesn't get it with those clues I want another partner." Whispered Zapata so only Kurt could hear, he nudged her shoulder in response

Reade looked to Jane and took in her happy expression then to Kurt where he the exact same mirrored expression then back to Jane and down to her waist, he looked up in wonder.

"I'm going to be an Uncle?"

Everyone in the room nodded and Reade had the widest smile on his face.

"I'm going to be an Uncle!"

Reade hugged Jane then went to hug Kurt. While the 'man' hug was taking place Zapata snatched the shake from Kurt's hand and drank it to the shock of Jane and the amusement of the others.

"Tasha!"

"What?"

"That was my shake!"

"Nope, I'm not going to let you get my niece or nephew addicted to chocolate, that's our job!"

"Your job?" questioned Jane

"Yep! I'm with Kurt on this, you have to take better care of little 'Dweller'…"everyone looked confused by the use of the nickname "get it? Doe and Weller, Dweller!"

Everyone rolled their eyes but Zapata was not deterred.

"TEAM WELLER!" declared Patterson

All the focus was now on the computer whiz and she had no idea why.

"Erm Patterson, I've been Weller for nearly seven months now."

"Oh, well, TEAM KURT!"

Patterson and Reade walked towards Kurt to show that they were on his side.

"Seriously? No one is going to be on my side?"

"Nope!" said Patterson

"No!" declared Reade

"Not if you keep on eating chocolate like that!" explained Tasha

Jane saw the amused look on her husband's face and the love he had for both her and their child.

"Fine, be like that, Rich will be on my side!"

"Are you sure? He likes both of us and I'm pretty sure he'll be just as excited as the team about the new addition to our family…do you really want to risk it?"

"Fine!" said a defeated Jane

They walked to each other and Kurt captured her mouth in a tender kiss which didn't last as long as they wanted as their family wanted more details on their future niece or nephew.

Isabella 'Bella' Weller was born six and half months later and was doted on by her three Aunts, two Uncles and cousin.


End file.
